Possessed
by Pitta
Summary: The Aurum is gone, Pyrrhon is defeated and Palutena manages to start a coalition with Viridi against Hades and the underworld army. Sounds good, right? It would have been, if Palutena didn't leave the window open...


**Yeah, another one-shot. This time I won't let Dark Pit commit suicide, but this is once again a dark story. I really love to write dark stories. I hope you'll enjoy this too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

'Okay, see you later!' Palutena said happily in the doorway.

'Yes, thanks for the dinner!' Viridi chirped back and disappeared. Palutena closed the door and turned her head to the young angel next to her.

'Incredible you managed to get Viridi definitely on our side, lady Palutena,' Pit said. Palutena stroke the boy's messy hair.

'It was hard, but our cooperation against the Aurum proved we are stronger together.'

'Yeah, Hades don't stand a chance with us and the Forces of Nature combined!' Pit threw a fist upwards. His everlasting happiness made the goddess smile. She hoped he was right. Pyrrhon was gone, taking the Aurum fleet with him. Palutena had organised a feast for Viridi, her commanders, Pit, the involved centurions, and herself of course. Not only to celebrate their victory, but also to do negotiations. Hades, lord of the underworld, was a huge threat. He was the cause of throwing the cycle of life off balance. Palutena looked into Pit's sapphire eyes. Unbelievable this lovely boy was going to slay the god of the underworld.

'Pit, I ask you to rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day. Tomorrow will put an end to this. Tomorrow will be Hades' downfall.'

'But I'm not...'

'No buts, go home and sleep,' Palutena pointed strictly my finger to the door.

'I don't want you to get hurt,' added she and reduced her strictness when she saw Pit's startled face. He nodded.

'Yes, I understand, Lady Palutena. Good night...' He opened the door and stepped out. Palutena didn't know whether he was hurt or not.

'Wait Pit, I didn't mean to...' It was no use. The angel was already out sight. _Well, I will apologise him tomorrow._ She decided to take a bath in one of her hot springs. It always made her head empty from worries. Being a goddess wasn't nothing. She had always to care about human lives on earth and angel lives in the Skyworld. The bathroom filled with warm steam. At first, it was relaxing, but it became stuffy. To get some ventilation, Palutena opened some windows. _There is nobody around here to see me._ She took a breath of the new fresh air and stepped into the gold hot spring water.

After about a half hour Palutena changed her towel for her evening dress. Her dress had a red accent (her second colour in Smash) instead of only white and was made of a soft silk. Palutena walked through a hall to her library. She loved reading. Wisdom was the core of her job. Helping Pit with enemy information, tactics and manners (the last one was difficult to teach though) were the most natural things. She had planned to finish Ovid's _Metamorphoses_. She was interested how the humans thought about her and the other gods. Some things were expected, some other things were surprising. Calling Pit Perseus, for instance. Well, the names weren't that different. But Ovid got right she was the one responsible for Medusa's hideous appearance. Hades had done a good job with her appearance, though.

Suddenly, the lights in the hall went out, making the goddess stop in her tracks. _I guess it's the air_. Palutena snapped with her fingers, creating a sphere of light above her hand. But that one immediately extinguished too. She snapped several times with her fingers, but no light survived longer than one second. _That's strange..._ Palutena closed her eyes to get used to the darkness. When her sight was better, she searched for the door to her library. Her hand clutched the doorknob.

'Closed?' she asked to herself. She tried force, but the door stayed close. This was annoying her. _What in my father's name is going on here?_ She walked back to the door she came from.

'ALSO CLOSED?!' the goddess shouted with the steam almost coming out her head. She kept jerking the doorknob. _Shit, I'm trapped_. A rustling noise caught her attention.

'What was that?' Palutena said, turning around. She once again tried to make light, but with no result. She tried her utmost to see in the darkness. _What was that noise?_ It was like something was crawling on the wall. Her heartbeat was fast. She was trapped, it was dark and something was in the room.

'I, the goddess of light, demand you to reveal yourself!' shouted she with a cracked voice. The noise increased in volume. It sounded like metal jointed legs, as if a huge centipede was crawling. The being slipped from the one dark spot to another. If she hadn't left her laurel crown in the bathroom, she could have warned Pit. Palutena managed to see a fast shadow of the being in the hall. Her whole body was trembling. If she was correct, it looked like a huge insect. And she HATED insects. Butterflies were an exception, but this was definitely no butterfly. And suddenly, the rustling noises stopped. She waited a minute, but there was nothing to see anymore. _I must have had a hard day_. She rubbed in her eyes. _Maybe this was just imagination. My brain is overworking. An overworking brain projects fake images._ She was just tired and trapped. Pit would find her tomorrow. The best option was to take a nap on the floor. She sat down and tried to push the thoughts about a huge insect away. _Tomorrow will be better_. The goddess closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

At first, it seemed like everything was peaceful, but the noises came back. Palutena's eyes shot open and she looked around like a deer in an open field. There was really something in the room. And it was hiding in the shadow in the corner. It was crawling around. Palutena stood up and extended her hand in protection. She slowly took a step to the hiding place. She was afraid. A hissing sound made her squeal softly. Palutena shot a light beam to the hiding place. Before the light immediately disappeared, she saw the corner of the room was empty. Empty...nothing to see. Palutena looked surprised. _I swear there was something..._

Suddenly, a sharp object pierced through her lower back. She let out a pained gasp and reached for her back. A barb made sure the goddess couldn't remove the sickle-like object from her back. Palutena made a scream in fear when three centipede-like legs clamped around her waist and chest. The legs were gross and slimy. She struggled to get that thing off her, but the scorpion tail stabbed deeper into her back. Her skin was torn and the sticky blood made her nauseous. She felt how the legs clamped even tighter to give the tail more space to penetrate her body. The goddess was in shock and faltered around, before falling against the wall. She knew were this thing was looking for. The place where every living being kept their will, mind and emotions. Palutena crawled in pain over the ground and sought a way to squash the insect on her back. This failed. _This is one bad dream...this is not real..._ She knew this was a naive thought.

'PIT HELP ME!' She shouted her lungs out her body. Palutena was trembling and slackened when the monster hit a sensitive nerve. Unable to move, the goddess was waiting in fear until the insect found her soul. A burning pain went through her whole body. The monster's acid cloaked her soul. It made her vision blurry with purple stains and her head throb. It didn't took long before the goddess of light gave up and closed her eyes. The Chaos Kin knew he had won. _That stupid bitch of a goddess is down. Now I have to wait until the venom starts acting and I have access to my new destructive toy. A goddess, never thought I was going to manage that._

Night became morning and Palutena opened her eyes. She was standing. But she was asleep, right? How could she walk and sleep? Her head was foggy and she tried to press her hand to her head, but her body didn't response. _What is this? I'm here, but I can't move my body! Who's in my body?_

_'__Don't worry about your precious body, miss. I...borrow it for a while,'_ a voice said to her. _Who are you? And what are you doing?_ Palutena saw the door open and her beloved angel walked in. Pit was as cheery as always.

'Hi lady Palutena! I'm so ready to beat Hades today!' He chirped.

'Yeah...beating Hades...' Palutena's body said. The real Palutena saw Pit's puzzled face.

'Uhm...are you all right? You're not looking like yourself today.' _Oh my goodness, Pit is suspecting something. He will notice it and save me!_

_'__Not so fast, dear,'_ her possessor said. _'I will make this threat silent.'_ She was shocked. _Don't harm him! I care too much about him! He is like my son!_

_'__Shut your mouth and watch.'_

'Pit, can I have a talk with you?' the Chaos Kin asked. The angel looked up.

'You can tell everything!' he said. Palutena's body took the young boy with her to a sofa. They took a seat.

'So, tell me what's wrong,' Pit said. Palutena saw her body making a dagger of light behind the angel's back. _No! Don't do that! I beg you!_ If she could cry, she had done it. Not her beloved angel.

'Well, I wish you good night...' the Chaos Kin grimaced.

'But it is mor...' Palutena screamed when her general was impaled in his back. His sapphire eyes grew and he made a small gasp. Pit was too shocked to scream, he just looked with horrified eyes in the far. Palutena's hand pulled the dagger back, taking his soul with him. The young angel became limp and fell down on her lap.

_'__Aww...look what you've done. You just impaled your own general,' _the Chaos Kin taunted and threw the unconscious angel off him. _That's not true._ She tried to wipe the guilt out her mind, but she couldn't. Although it was not her soul, it were her own hands who did that to Pit. The goddess was angry and sad at the same time. _You'll pay for it!_

_'__Just stay quiet and the vanishing of your soul will be less painful,'_ Palutena gasped when she heard the Chaos Kin's words. She had to fight. She couldn't use her body, but being a god kept her soul strong. Palutena's fingers were playing with Pit's soul. It was a bright yellow sphere with sparks in it.

'What shall I do with you...' Palutena's body said, then her attention went to a ring. She grabbed it.

'Nobody will ever find you back.' The Chaos Kin made an evil laugh, while fusing the soul in the metal. _Pit...please. If you manage to get free, go seek for me._

_'__Oh, but that won't happen,'_ her possessor answered. The Chaos Kin walked through the door of her palace, to the end of the floating island. Palutena's body held the ring above the sky. _Don't drop it! I demand you!_

'Say goodbye to your angel,' the Chaos Kin laughed and opened Palutena's hands.

That moment crushed all Palutena's hope. She stayed strong, but knew it would be over soon. She had to witness all the cruel deeds the Chaos Kin with her body did. How she destroyed towns, how she killed men, women and even children. She had to see how Pit's body and her army were turned into killing machines. Three years passed. Folks were in panic. Their hope in their goddess was gone completely. Many of them lost one they loved. Husbands, wives, children, parents.

The goddess was mentally broken. The Chaos Kin laughed cruelly while killing the parents before a young girl's eyes. Palutena didn't know what happened, but she suddenly felt a last power. She focused on the girl. She didn't look older than eight. She had brown pigtails and her white dress was dirty. But she knew this was her last hope. She managed to send a telepathic message through the girl's eyes.

_Hear my words, young girl. Don't be afraid, I ask your help. I'm trapped by a dark force. I ask you to seek a ring. A golden ring. My angel is trapped within it. He is our last hope. Go find him...the fate of the world depends on it..._

The girl's wet eyes grew. It looked like she understood it. She turned around and ran away, leaving her killed parents behind. _You have my blessing, young girl. I only wish I could give you them..._

**Well...finished. I had no inspiration for this for a long time, but now I had. So leave a review with your thoughts :)**

**-Pitta.**


End file.
